


Shooting Stars In Midnight Pastures

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girls invite Darcy to come join in their erotic fun.





	

A wide smirk prominently displayed as she sashayed her way across the bedroom floor, Darcy set her lustful gaze on Daisy for a moment. A smirk returned from the younger girl leading to Darcy giving a giggle as she then leaned down on the bed. A slow purr spilling out.

“So, Daisy it must be nice having a tall girlfriend, huh?”

A soft giggle as Daisy tilted her head slightly, spying Bobbi across the room. The blonde firmly attaching a strap on harness around her waist. Daisy’s smirk widened as she curled her bottom lip. “She’s the best.”

Slowly Darcy crawled towards Daisy, swaying her hips from side to side as she gave fleeting glances behind her. Daisy pursed her lips tightly as she batted her eyelids.

A grin as Darcy then suddenly pounced, firmly kissing Daisy as she pinned her companion beneath her body, grinding up against her with a slow groan.

Daisy’s reciprocal groan was muffled by Darcy’s plump lips pressing even tighter against hers. Freeing her arms, Daisy dragged her fingers down Darcy’s back, making her tremble. A giggle as Darcy slowly broke the kiss, a faux stern look as she whispered. “Don’t tease.” “At least not too much.”

Bobbi approached slowly, bending over to drag the tip of her strap on against Darcy’s thigh then turned to dip it between her legs, teasing her cunt. “And, how about me?”

A deep moan Darcy turned her head, only for Daisy to latch onto her neck, nipping and sucking further heightening Darcy’s rising pleasure as she yelped. “Anything, you can do anything.”


End file.
